


Matter Of Seconds

by Lovingharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Timers, millionare louis, oops hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovingharry/pseuds/Lovingharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timers countdown to the second you meet your soul mate, they literally drag you across oceans to be together so what happens when the future richest man on earth's timer leads him to a green eyed boy only for him to be mistaken for his unwanted girlfriend's soul mate?</p>
<p>or au where Louis is super rich and his soulmate is harry and they have clocks on their wrists that bind them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was requested a while back so I thought I'd do it. It'll be a few chapters but hopefully this is a good beginning.

30 days, 12 hours, 0 minutes, 2 seconds

I love her. She's perfect, smart and funny. She's the one. She has to be. The young strapping man repeats to himself in the mirror. His brain agrees with him but his heart seeks more, maybe too much more.

He takes a deep breathe making sure not to completely exhale for he may need that air later for when her parents ask what he plans to study at University. He grabs his coat off the mahogany chair and is on his way to his future in laws house.

The young man asks the limo driver to turn the radio up thinking music may calm his nerves but what the radio produces is the complete opposite.

"The future of the company Modest Living is in the hands of none other than 20 year old Louis Tomlinson. Will he follow in his father's foots steps or will he become a common? A source says we have 30 days until we find out."

The driver turns off the radio before anymore rumors come out.

"Sorry sir, I didn't expect any talk of you to even appear yet", the drivers voice is laced with sympathy. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be the son of the richest man on the planet, he surely would have caved by now, that's why he has faith in Louis, he's a strong boy.  
"Its alright Nigel, we'll be hearing a lot more of it eventually." Louis tries to make light of the situation.

"Well it's all rumors now so it doesn't matter right sir?" Nigel's grip on the steering wheel tightens, timers are meant to be private and if Nigel crosses the line he may be fired.

"Yes, just rumors." Louis replies pulling his cuff over the glowing numbers on his bracelet.  
The car ride from Louis house to Grace's is quick. Quicker than Louis can fully prepare himself for.

He has met Grace's parents multiple times before but this time is different. This time Louis isn't simply visiting for fun but for a business deal, Louis has been in an arranged marriage before he was even born. The Ethans, the second richest family on the planet, have decided to form an alliance between the two families thus fore becoming the richest family that will surely continue on for many more generations.

In 30 days if Louis' timer ends whoever is with him is who his soulmate is. The timers will stop at the exact same time. If his soulmate is not Grace she will not be there, if she is, she belongs there.

The bracelets are drawn to each other so even if you're in a different continent somehow someway fate will bring you two together. If you don't have a soulmate, which does happen quite a few times, you become a common.

Most commons live in basically the streets and worn down houses, they are hard workers and struggle with money and bills. Only the fated are privileged.

10 days 2 hours 15 minutes 46 seconds

  
Grace sighs as the dance instructor repeats the same footwork to Louis for the what feels like the thirtieth time. Louis' temper is running thin, he's in tights and a pink, not pink ,salmon tank top Grace forced him to wear.

"Salmon is pink, its the same thing. Its just faded." Louis proclaimed to Grace but she insisted to be right and explain the color wheel of pink to Louis while he ignored her and Imagined the news paper covers that he will surely be the hot topic of.  
...  
"Fuck!" Louis hits the floor. He grabs his throbbing ankle as the dance instructor turns to Grace and tries to convince her Louis is incapable of dancing and she can not help so she quits.

The middle aged blonde woman stalks out of the room and Grace gives Louis "the look" and he prepares himself for her "Do not use that language, Why can't you try harder, we need to learn to dance together for the party in two weeks and you act like its nothing when really its important' speech.

The Ethan's throw a party once a year where the entire family comes together and parades around their children in a dance to gloat and brag about how great they are. Grace has expectations from her family to be perfect and she is, all except for Louis. He's the worst and best thing to happen to Grace. The best because one day he will be the richest man in the world and the worst because he acts like a child who can't do anything right.  
...  
1 hour 2 minutes 46 seconds

  
If awards could be given for 'trying to ignore important events while they happen' Louis deserves them all. The young man is sitting a dark theater by himself, a perk of the timers, watching a romance movie. He has been avoiding eye contact with his timer all day but he's sure the end is near. Louis is dressed in what the media say is his absolute worst, when he never felt more confident.

  
A pair of black track pants with white stripes and an Adidas jumper he just bought. For extra precaution he wore a beanie to cover his hair and hopefully drive away attention.

  
As he sits in the dark theater he runs a few scenarios through his head. If his timer runs out while he is in the theater, which he is hoping, he won't have to deal with running into anyone.

For the past half hour Louis hasn't encountered anyone except the cashier whom he bought his ticket from. Every scenario he plays through of who his soulmate is not one of them is Grace.

  
10 minutes 19 seconds

  
Louis is squirming in his seat, after drinking two water bottles to calm his nerves he has to use the restroom. Louis grips the arm rest bouncing his leg hoping he won't have to get out if his seat.

"Just a little bit longer" he repeats to himself. If Louis goes to seek a restroom the chances of him running into someone is extremely high. The chances their Grace , he hopes are low.

  
2 minutes 8 seconds

  
Louis is bent over on the floor and is actually thinking about peeing his pants.

"No one knows I'm here, I'll just call Nigel to take the town car and pick me up"

  
His mind has a million thoughts in his head. The problem with Louis is not that he doesn't want a soulmate, he just doesn't want it to be Grace. She's wonderful and a great girlfriend, for someone else. He feels in his heart, he has for a while, she's not his other half. There's more for him and even if its less he'll love it.

  
57 seconds

  
He can't take it anymore. The pain in his abdomen and the gravitational pull to someone else is to strong. He runs out of the theater into the lobby, vans squeaking against the floor. The bathroom in sight, he doesn't even care if he runs into someone he is going to explode.

  
Louis pushes open the men's door and a faint grunt replies. Louis starts for the urinals but he hears another grunt and turns around. On the floor is a a boy, not older than him wearing such tight jeans Louis would cringe if he could. He turns back around then remebers to himself  
"Fuck' manners"

And faces the boy again as he's trying to get up but becoming unsuccessful as he slips once again hitting the floor

"Oops' the boy says leaning on his elbows.  
Louis walks towards him as if he isn't a stranger, a greasy hair'd one for that, and offers a hand with a shy smile.

"Hi,"

  
The boy looks up and meets Louis eyes. Green. All Louis is worried about isn't using the restroom but wondering if the boy he is staring at is seeing him as the color green. Louis never met anyone with green eyes before, he is simply captivated.  
The boy takes Louis' hand and the boy seems to look down at his wrist where the timer is placed which reads...  
"Louis!" His heart drops.The familiar voice booms through the rest room. Grace runs in, her hair tied back with precise makeup.

  
She ignores the green eyed boy and places her hand on what she would believe is Louis' hand. She grins at a now blank face Louis. The boy squeezed Louis'hand for reassurance, since it looks like he needs it, and Grace looks down and turns her wrist to see her timer.

  
She has

  
2 seconds.

  
She looks up to Louis her heart beating fast. This is her moment. Grace is finally officially Louis' soulmate and nothing can take that away from her.

  
Louis pulls his hand away to reveal Grace is not holding his hand but the "oops" boy's hand and not only does Grace's world come tumbling down but silently so does Louis'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the spacing is okay, if you have any questions you can ask them on my tumblr @withyourlarry

Grace didn't even have enough time to even ask the green eyed boy his name before paparazzi flooded into the restroom.

 

Flashing lights and questions yelled from left and right, then there was silence.

 

The paparazzi tried so hard to get a picture of Louis and Grace as their timers clocked down to zero to see if they were destined to be together or not, that it had never crossed their minds that maybe there might be an odd number of people when they find them signifying one is a common. 

 

It was rare a wealthy person was ever a common but when they were the life they once had would be nothing but a memory as they spiral down hitting rock bottom. 

 

Grace is gripping the green eyed boys hand for dear life which led the paparazzi to turn to Louis who is standing alone with his timer reading zero and a panicked look on his face. 

 

Flashing lights erupted once more and Louis looked for a way out but the paparazzi were blocking the only exit.

 

Climbing out the window had crossed his mind but being in an already complicated situation he didn't want to embarrass himself as well. 

 

The door swung open and Grace's body guards rushed in. The tall men dressed in dark blue escorted all the of them out of the restroom and into a van. 

 

Louis took a deep breathe, Grace is not his soulmate which puts him a bit at ease but knowing no one is almost puts him over the edge. 

 

The van is silent while they are driven to a place oblivious to Louis. 

Louis knows one thing and that is the green eyed boy has not stopped staring at him since they were in the restroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you a very long requested chapter.

Grace's house was particularly large for a family of five. Grace's parents, sisters and brothers all inhabit the mansion, which is one hundred twenty rooms. 

The Ethans spend more on their own luxury than the charity to help commons, but that is the way it's always been. 

Louis lays down on a couch in one of Grace's living rooms with his hands over his face. 

Louis' mind fills with too many thoughts of what will happen to him, what will his father say? What are the news papers going to say?   
Has anyone told his father yet? Will he have to tell his father? What would his mother say if she were alive? What's the green eyed boy's name? Is the green eyed boy okay? What will his father think of him? Is he a failure? Will his father kick him out of the house and abandon him? 

Louis' eyes fill with tears, knowing Grace is occupied doing whatever she is doing somewhere in anther part of the house, he lets out a quiet sob.

Although he wants to cry, not a single tear has escaped.

Louis turns onto his stomach and focuses on anything but his problems and accidentally falls asleep thinking about green eyes. 

♡

The green eyed boy finally managed to sneak away from Grace's body guards who have kept him hostage in another room. 

The hallway seemed to never end, not sure where the other boy was didn't make finding him any easier. 

The green eyed boy walked passed about thirty locked doors, looking over his shoulder the entire time, before he passed a door that made him stop. 

He took a few steps back to face the wooden door completley.

He didn't know how but he knew the other boy was in this room, so he let himself in. 

♡

Louis slowly stirred awake but kept his eyes closed hoping to fall asleep again, but a slight pull in his chest wouldn't let him. 

Louis heard the door shut and could have sworn to himself he locked it. Even though Grace had a key to almost every room in the house he figured she would get the hint and leave him alone. 

The sound of heels against the wooden floor coming toward Louis made him think back to this morning and as to wether or not Grace had heels on. 

Still not ready to Socialize Louis didn't move and pretended to sleep. 

Not soon after the heels stop in front of Louis he feels a gentle poke in his side.

Grace's out of character poke made Louis realize it's not Grace so he opened his eyes.

Louis' eyes slowly open not sure what to expect.

At first his vision is a bit blurry but he's sure of the green eyes staring back at him.

Louis rubs his eyes with his palms to clesr his vision. The green eyed boy is squating next to the couch, his hair is a bit more ruffled then it was when they first met.

The green eyed boy pokes him again and shyly smiles, Louis can't help but smile back as well, while sitting up right on the couch. 

He pats the couch summoning the green eyed boy to sit with him. 

As the boy stands Louis takes in his appearance as a whole. His white shirt thin enough to see the black ink on his chest, rings on several fingers and black jeans. 

Louis looks at the boys shoes and smirks at the heels. The green eyed boy sits with his elbows on his knees, he pushes his hair back and starts to speak,

 

"I know it wasn't ideal how we met so I thought we should have a proper introduction." 

He sits up and offers Louis his hand, "I'm Harry" he smiles. 

Finally the green eyed boy has a name, a name that Louis thinks fits perfectly. 

 

"Simple name" Louis regrets just after saying, his filter seems nonexistent.   
Harry lets out a stiff giggle,"Simple but effective." 

The boys sit in comfortable silence, neither one wanting to speak in fear of saying something idiotic.

Louis' heart is beating faster than normal, he looks over to Harry who staring at a tile in front of his heels.

Louis watches as Harry's chest rises while he takes a deep breathe. 

Harry feels Louis's stare and turns to say something, anything but before he could think of something, Louis already has Harry's arm in his hands while tracing his tattoos with his fingers. 

Harry's heart is in his throat, he's not used of people touching him. 

This somehow feels natural, because it is. Harry thinks of what a life would be like to call him his.

Harry is a common born, which means his parents weren't meant for each other.

He grew up with his sister and mother in a house smaller than the room he is in. 

Harry had always known he had someone out there for him, even though it was a tiny tiny chance he still believed. 

He came from generations of commons, none of his family members had a soulmate so for Harry to feel like he did was but a joke. 

"When did you get this? " Louis points to the word Hi on his upper forearm. Harry looks down and recalls the day he got it. 

"I got it a few years back when I was eighteen, it's a favorite. Why?" Harry's eyes a little brighter than before.

Louis shakes his head and smiles "No reason, just thought it was odd but definitely favourable."

Louis pulls his cuffs down a bit more and detaches his hand from Harry, he wishes he didn't as he starts to miss the feeling of him. 

Louis becomes aware of what his thoughts are and shakes them away, this is Grace's soulmate. 

He belongs to Grace and she belongs to him. 

Louis also realizes he didn't introduce himself, he looks back to Harry and meets his green eyes for what fills like the hundredth time but knows he won't ever grow tiresome of them. 

"I'm Louis, I forgot to mention that earlier." Harry nods his head and offers a reply,   
"Alright Louis, it's nice to meet you."

The boys sit both wanting something they can't have. 

Harry plays with his fingers, "Hey Lou, is she always like that. " he asks shyly not wanting to affend Grace in her own home since he's sure there's security caneras everywhere. 

Louis is taken aback by Harry's choice of words, only Louis' mother would call him Lou. He's never heard that nickname come from any one elses lips.

Harry notices Louis is a bit distracted so he places his hand on Louis's thigh,

"Hey is everything okay?" He moves closer to him, Louis can't help but place his head on Harry's shoulder.

Louis's mind is once again clouded with to many thoughts. 

The room their in is a smaller room in the mansion, mostly goes unnoticed by most. 

Louis claims this to be his favorite, the way the marble floors contrast with the black furniture and the way the window is the tallest in the house from the ceiling to the floor which out looked the tiny houses around. 

The world seemed simpled through this window.

Sometimes when Louis would visit he'd come to this room to think. On rainy days it showcased the storm like a movie he never got tired of. 

On occasion he would sing and once or twice a maid would walk in and he wouldn't notice until they interrupted him. 

When Grace asked him why he's always in there he would always reply, it's just a nice place to nap. 

"Louis," Harry's voice lifts Louis out of his thoughts.

"I need to tell you something." Harry's voice was a whisper but his mouth felt dry, Louis looked up to meet the green eyes and slid his hand over Harry's, a knot of guilt started to grow in his stomach but so did his pull to Harry. 

Harry's heart skipped a beat knowing how much trouble and what he's sacraficing for what he's about to tell Louis.

This morning he never thought he'd be in such a situation. He took a deep breath and started to speak,

"Louis I saw our-"

The door swung open and Harry jumped as far back from Louis as possible. 

Grace walked in and stared at Harry. Her hair was still back and her steps made a silencing echo in the room. 

"Harry, have you called your family yet to discussion the situation?" Her words came out more of a demand then a question.

Harry didn't look at Louis as he got up and told her he'd call them in the other room. 

Harry's heels made a rhythm as he walked out, a rhythm Louis could get used to. 

Grace's presence was anything but graceful, but Louis had grown to like her. 

She was great but she wasn't for him but they did have wonderful times together. 

Now that she and him don't have the pressure of the future weighing them down their tension is calm. 

As she sits where Harry sat only moments before her she faces Louis with an annoyed face and asks,

"How do we get rid of him?"


End file.
